Priam/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers As the leader of the Blue Hawks, Priam has authority over all of the members and their subordinates. He also is one of the leading scientists of the Neo marines, having vast knowledge of devil fruit, chemical weaponry and many other branches of science. He can create antidotes for almost any poison, form complicated amalgamations of poison, and create useful medicine. Most often however he usually creates otherwise debilitating or crippling drugs to give him an edge over his enemies. Priam seems to have a grand knowledge of engineering and body modifications. A natural genius, Priam is a leading authority on development in the Neo marines, despite his age. He possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing in combat. Priam is also quite the masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses. While not the strongest of fighters among the Blue Hawks, Priam is able to handle his out against a vice-admiral level opponent. Thanks to the constant training with Z, Priam has pushed his body to the peak of physical condition, well-beyond what any ordinary human would be capable of. He is capable of moving like an acrobat across the battlefield, something that he often makes use of. Priam also possesses seemingly inhuman flexibility and dexterity, able to contort himself to effortlessly maneuver through most terrains, even using it to avoid an opponent's attack by the narrowest of margins. Repeatedly, he is shown able to nimbly scale any obstacle and able to effortlessly shift his body position even in mid-air, never losing control during any of his movements. Priam most incredible trait besides his intelligences in battle is his speed. This is the case as he is able to react to incoming threats at a moments notice, allowing him to be able to dodge an attack completely unscathed, or even disarm his opponents. Priam has shown himself to have great strength, able to easily throw an opponent across the field of battle. In battle,Priam is regularly holding back a considerable amount of strength, as he wishes to play with his opponents. One of the other frightening abilities that Priam has is the fact that he has blue prints and samples of SAD to create artificial devil fruits. He also has several of the Dyna stones with him and the Blue Hawks as well. He had commented that he had done several experiments with these artificial devil fruits. So far Priam has confirmed to have created three of these artificial devil fruits, however as commented by Priam he had locked these three artificial devil fruits up and will use them whenever he feels the time to be. It is suspected that Priam had created two artificial zoan and to what he revealed that would allow the user to have the powers of a god as he revealed it to be, still unclear as to what this third one being. Priam has demonstrated tremendous skill and ingenuity in medical techniques Priam can quickly tend to his injures or that of another. Priam's extensive modifications and experiments on himself and on others, has lead others to believe that Priam has the capable of creating a superhuman if he wished. With the knowledge of the blood vessels and nervous system, to help him disarm an opponent. Shuzo had commented that Priam could be able to cut a man one hundred times and not hit a vital spot, to allow his opponents to suffer from thier injures. Body Modifications Priam has underwent several modification surgeries to grant himself a huge advanagte over his opponents. As a leading mind in this area of science, Priam has modified his legs and arms to all him to be able to have a high endurance when using Rokushiki and Haki techniques. Priam has also equipped his body with several traps, hidden blades and many other items. However, during the Neo Marine return arc he was shown to have a Dyna Stone in his body to use as his last resort. He acted as a suicide bomber taking all of his knowledge and Tara Xc3 with him. Weapons Main Article- Tara Xc3 Priam's main being Tara Xc3 that was created from a giant and now is a fully transformed cyborg. Much is still unknown what true powers that Tara Xc3 possess and what its powers are. However Priam had shown to have a controlled to give the machine its commands, through vocal and/or pressing buttons on said controller. Aside from Tara Xc3, Priam has shown to have used several inventions of his creation, such as firearms and bombs. He has confirmed to have several samples of the Dyna stone with him and SAD in order for him to create article devil fruits. Priam has shown to have used a sword on a few occasions, but scalpel and senbon needles seem to be favored by him the most. Haki Priam has an expert manipulation of his haki, is able to use both Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki, much like with his Rokushiki Priam is able to use both his smarts and Haki together. He shown to easily able to predict the moves of other and of course forming a plan in order for one to counter an opponent. Priam most terrifying ability with his haki is that with his haki is that he is able to foresee what one would say. Giving him the illusion that he is able to see into the future or know what others are thinking. *'Inga no Jusujime' (十倍カルマ, Literally Meaning: "Karma Tenfold") after using Kenbunshoku Haki to know where his opponent will be whenever they attack him, Priam uses soru to appear behind his opponents and use Busoshoku Haki and Tekkai to hard his fists. Punching his opponents and sending them flying away into a near by building or object. Rokushiki Thanks to the train of Zephyr, Priam is an expert user of Rokushiki that was able to go above and be on the skills of Shuzo and almost rivaling that of Rob Lucci. Many of the skills Priam uses is with his arsenal and smarts. Priam effortlessly is able to execute countless rokushiki techniques without fail and often is able to use Rokushiki with his haki similiar to Shuzo. *'Kami-e Odori' (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' *'Kami-e Kanshou' (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. *'Kami-e Genshou' (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. *'Geppo Odori' (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Geppo 'Renda (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. *'Geppo Gouka' (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons *'Rankyaku Nami' (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. *'Rankyaku Renda' (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. *'Shigan Renda '(利益, Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”) ''the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. *'Shigan Sen''' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. *'Shigan Oshi' (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. *'Soru Tama' (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. *'Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”)- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. *'Terepouto' (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. *'Tekkai Shirudo' (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. *'Tekkai Renda' (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. *'Tekkai Hei' (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. *'Rokuogan Inpakuto' (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages